Enfim, Sós!
by Palas Lis
Summary: Rin e Sesshoumaru se casaram, mas parece que tudo dá errado para consumar a noite de núpcias... ‹‹Oneshot›› ‹‹Presente para Leila Wood››


_**Disclaimer – **Não é meu. É dela. u.u_

* * *

_**Dedicated –** Oh, esse oneshot é um presentinho para minha amiga Leila Wood. Espero que goste, querida. Gosto muito de você, fofa! Beijos. :-D_

* * *

-

-

**Enfim, sós!**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Leila Wood_

-

-

* * *

Declarados marido e mulher. Beijar a noiva. Assim que a cerimônia curta, mas extremamente luxuosa, terminou. A grande celebração da união das duas importantes famílias japonesas foi muito simples, como o avô da noiva declamou diversas vezes. Não deixou, contudo, de ser emocionante. Naquele dia, as famílias Nakayama e Inokuma se uniram com o casamento de seus filhos.

O casal optou em fazer um casamento ocidental na casa dele, para decepção de alguns dos membros mais tradicionais da família. A decoração era de causar inveja a qualquer pessoa. O jardim foi dividido com muitas cadeiras e no meio um tapete vermelho com um altar na frente, enfeitado de flores, a pedido da noiva.

O céu estava estrelado há alguns minutos quando a festa começou. Muita música e comida à vontade. Animação também era marcante. Algumas pessoas aproveitaram a pista improvisada para dançar; outras ficaram apenas conversando sentadas às mesas.

- Não quero, Rin. – Sesshoumaru reclamou pela enésima vez quando a mulher o chamou para cumprimentarem os convidados. Ele se acomodou melhor no banco e segurou a morena pela cintura, beijando seu ombro nu. – Quero ficar aqui com você.

- Sesshy! – Rin fez cara de choro e rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços. – Por favor.

Ele rodou os olhos e bufou, levantando-se em seguida. Começaram a andar entre as mesas, cumprimentando os convidados. Rin sorria para todos, sendo muito elogiada pelo belo vestido branco que trajava. Sesshoumaru se limitou a ficar impassível, com uma mão enfiada no bolso do _smoking_ e a outra segurando a mão de Rin.

- _Riiin_!!! – Kagome deu um pulo da cadeira para abraçar a amiga. – Meus parabéns pelo casamento!

- Obrigada, Kagome. – Rin retribuiu o abraço da amiga.

- Parabéns, Sesshoumaru. – ela fez uma reverência mínima para ele.

- Você está linda, Rin! – Sango também abraçou a amiga, olhando o lindo véu com grinalda nos cabelos negros dela. – Adorei sua idéia de ter um casamento ocidental.

- Que bom que gostou. – Rin deu um doce sorriso, curvando-se numa reverência educada. – E obrigada por estarem aqui.

- Quem diria que Rin e Sesshoumaru seriam os primeiros a se casarem. – Miroku falou, após cumprimentar a noiva com um abraço.

- Só não casamos antes porque você é um mulherengo. – Sango cruzou os braços frente ao peito ao sentar, cansada de dançar. – Não é, Miroku?

- Não é nada disso, Sangozinha. – Miroku ficou sem graça, coçando a lateral do rosto.

- E Inuyasha e eu não casamos antes porque ele é muito lerdo. – Kagome olhou com desdém para o namorado.

- Feh! – Inuyasha fungou.

- Onde escolheram passar a lua-de-mel? – Kagome perguntou, levando a taça com bebida aos lábios.

- Paris. – Rin respondeu. – Vamos amanhã cedo.

- Ótima escolha, Rin. – Sango falou, pegando uma taça também. – Vamos brindar esse momento!

Os outros concordaram e pegaram suas taças, juntando todas as taças num brinde a felicidade dos recém-casados. Rin sorriu; Sesshoumaru ficou sério. Os amigos voltaram a conversar na mesa, enquanto o casal se afastou para cumprimentar os convidados que faltavam. Ele agradeceu mentalmente o fato de não ter mais do que duzentos convidados na festa.

- Quero ir embora. – Sesshoumaru falou ao se afastarem da mesa, segurando Rin pelo cotovelo. – Sabe que detesto festas.

- Sesshy, não seja tão rabugento. – Rin apertou a bochecha dele. – Hoje é nosso dia.

- E eu quero aproveitá-lo a sós com você.

- Oh! – Rin sorriu e beijou os lábios dele, suavemente. – Então vamos pra casa.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de lado e abraçou a mulher.

- Sesshoumaru, podemos roubar Rin um minuto? – Izayoi pediu, junto com a mãe de Rin. – Ela vai tirar algumas fotos.

- Se eu disser que _"não"_ fará alguma diferença?

- Não. – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo.

Rin riu e, em seguida, foi praticamente arrastada para o outro lado do jardim, próximo às flores, onde o fotógrafo esperava para tirar muitas fotos da bela noiva. Quase _uma hora_ depois ela voltou, com o semblante cansado e passou a costa da mão na testa, limpando o suor que se formara. Além de estar com calor por causa do vestido longo e rodado, o _flash _da câmera não ajudou muito.

- Minha mãe não tem jeito, ainda mais que se juntou com a sua. – ela fez biquinho. – Não agüentava mais tirar fotos.

- Agora podemos ir? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Sim.

O rapaz a segurou pela cintura e a conduziu até a limusine preta, preparada especialmente para aquela ocasião. Sesshoumaru se apressou em entrar no veículo, antes que…

- Eles estão indo embora! – um convidado viu e alertou aos outros.

Segundos depois todos correram na direção do casal, rodeando-os, acenando e desejando felicidades.

Ele rodou os olhos, irritado por não ter sido rápido o bastante.

Uma chuva de pétalas de rosas caiu sobre eles – o que fez Sesshoumaru torcer o nariz por causa do cheiro. Rin acenou antes de entrar na limusine e Sesshoumaru entrou em seguida. Ele respirou aliviado ao se afastar do lugar e virou-se para Rin, circulando o pequeno corpo dela, contente por finalmente ficarem sozinhos. Ele baixou os olhos para Rin ao ouvi-la soluçar e apertar sua roupa entre os dedos delicados.

- O que foi, Rin? – ele perguntou, sem soltá-la.

- Eu estou muito feliz, Sesshy. – ela falou, levantando os olhos marejados de lágrimas para o marido. – É o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

- Eu te amo, Pequena. – ele sorriu e limpou as lágrimas que escorreram pelo rosto dela com os dedos longos. – Quero que sorria.

- Também te amo, Sesshy. – ela falou e depois fez uma careta. – Não gosto quando usa esse apelido.

- Não gosto quando me chama de Sesshy, e não estou reclamando. – ele falou, divertido.

Rin abriu a boca para falar, mas a limusine deu um solavanco e o motorista parou abruptadamente o veículo. Ela olhou assustada para Sesshoumaru e ele a soltou para perguntar ao motorista o que aconteceu, então tornou a fechar a parte que o separava da cabine do condutor ao descobrir o ocorrido.

- Jaken disse que o pneu furou. – Sesshoumaru tinha uma cara muito zangada, como se fosse matar alguém a qualquer minuto.

- Hum…

- Acho que vai demorar um pouco para arrumar. – Sesshoumaru falou e ajudou Rin a tirar o véu do cabelo, deixando os fios negros completamente soltos. – Mas podemos aproveitar o tempo aqui…

Rin corou violentamente ao entender as palavras dele.

- S-Sesshy, calma… – ela ficou sem graça. – Acho melhor esperar.

- Quase dois anos de namoro, um ano e oito meses de noivado é esperar tempo demais, não acha?

Rin deu uma risada, constrangida.

- Desculpe fazê-lo esperar tanto tempo…

- Não tem problema. – Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin, carinhosamente, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. – Posso esperar mais alguns minutos.

Dez, trinta, cinqüenta minutos. Nada do motorista conseguir trocar o pneu furado. Rin se acomodou nos braços dele e chegou a adormecer, exausta do longo dia. Quando Sesshoumaru decidiu descer e ele mesmo trocar, o automóvel começou a andar, deixando-o menos zangado. Rin acordou quando o marido se mexeu.

- O que foi? – ela falou, bocejando. – Chegamos?

- Ainda não. – Sesshoumaru falou, olhando pela janela o lugar. – O que esse imbecil está fazendo?

- Senhor Sesshoumaru… – Jaken abriu a parte que o separava do casal. – Acho que me… Perdi.

- Você o quê? – Sesshoumaru quase gritou, vendo Jaken tremer com seu timbre de voz. – Você é um completo inútil!

- Acalme-se, Sesshy. – Rin tocou no braço dele.

- Eu estou calmo. Estou muito calmo… – Sesshoumaru falou, entre dentes. – Se estivesse bravo Jaken estaria morto agora.

Rin deu risada.

_Duas horas_ depois, Jaken finalmente conseguiu chegar ao apartamento que o casal moraria. Sesshoumaru praticamente cuspia fogo; os olhos assustadoramente estreitos. Rin apenas se divertia com os _ataques_ de irritabilidade do marido. Era divertido vê-lo, sempre tão sério, ficar irritado com tão pouco. Ela se divertia com a situação.

- Agora podemos ir pra casa… – Sesshoumaru falou, passando a mão pela cintura de Rin e andando até o portão do prédio.

- Parados! – uma voz masculina fez os dois se virarem para trás. – É um assalto!

- Ah, meu Deus! – Rin se escondeu atrás de Sesshoumaru ao ver o revólver na mão do homem.

Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes de raiva. Será que não conseguiria um pouco de sossego a sós com Rin?

- Um segundo. – ele pegou a carteira que, por sorte, havia trazido com ele e tirou todo o dinheiro que tinha. – Tome. É todo seu.

- Os cartões também. – o homem balançou a arma na frente deles e Rin apertou a roupa de Sesshoumaru com força. – Rápido!

- Inferno. – Sesshoumaru tirou os cartões de créditos que tinha e passou para o homem. – Satisfeito?

- Agora quero dar uma volta com a noivinha. – ele deu um sorriso malicioso e uma piscadela para Rin. – Vem cá, gracinha. Vamos nos divertir um pouquinho…

Isso foi demais para Sesshoumaru. Atrapalhar sua noite de núpcias e tirar seu dinheiro e cartões tudo bem, mas querer mexer com _sua_ Rin, a mulher que amava, era demais para ele aturar. Segundos depois o homem caía para trás, ao levar um soco bem dado de Sesshoumaru no meio de seu nariz; o sangue escorreu pelo queixo do ladrão.

- Oh! – Rin exclamou, abaixando um pouco para vê-lo desmaiado. – Por que deu o dinheiro a ele se conseguiria derrubá-lo?

- Queria economizar tempo. – Sesshoumaru falou, pegando o dinheiro e os cartões. – Infeliz.

- O que foi, senhor Sesshoumaru? – Jaken perguntou, somente nesse momento saindo de dentro do carro.

- Pegue. – ele entregou a arma para o empregado. – E chame a polícia.

Ele não esperou Jaken responder, segurou Rin pela cintura e conduziu em direção ao apartamento. Segundos depois os dois atravessaram as portas do elevador, quando elas se abriram no térreo. Rin ficou abraçada a Sesshoumaru, beijando seu pescoço delicadamente, massageando os ombros tensos dele, afundando depois os dedos entre os fios de cabelo dele.

- Rin.

- Sim?

- Não aconselho você fazer isso _aqui._

- Oh! – ela corou e parou. – Desculpe.

Assim que desceram no andar que compraram o apartamento, os dois piscaram e estancaram, ficando de queixo caído com o que viram a sua frente. Uma festa era dada no apartamento ao lado. Não uma simples festa, mas uma festa de arromba! Sesshoumaru se apressou a entrar em sua casa, antes que seu vizinho doido o visse…

- Que _liiindooo_!!!

Tarde demais.

Sesshoumaru bufou e Rin ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Rinzinha, como você ficou linda, querida! – ele se aproximou e abraçou a noiva, com seu habitual jeito afeminado. – Linda mesmo!

- Fiquei triste porque não foi ao meu casamento, Jakotsu. – ela fez cara de choro. – Queria que fosse.

- Ah, querida, eu já tinha combinado a festa com meu namorado. – ele se lamentou, levando a mão direita ao rosto. – Sinto muito.

Rin continuou a sorrir e Sesshoumaru a procurar a chave do apartamento nos bolsos, impaciente para entrar logo na casa.

- AH!!!– Jakotsu deu um grito histérico, do nada.

Rin deu um pulo e Sesshoumaru rosnou com o susto que levou.

- O que foi, Jakotsu? – Rin perguntou.

- Você _pre-ci-sa_ conhecer meu namorado! – Jakotsu segurou na mão dela e a arrastou em direção a porta de seu apartamento.

- Hei, hei, hei! – Sesshoumaru falou, tentando impedir, mas Rin fez cara de lástima e encolheu os ombros ao passar pela porta. – Vou matar Jakotsu, com requintes de crueldade.

- _Amorzinhooo! _– a voz de Jakotsu sobrepôs ao som alto da música e o homem apareceu saltitando na porta. – Querido, essa é nossa nova vizinha, a Rin.

- Você se casou hoje, foi? – ele perguntou, dando três beijos no rosto dela.

- Sim.

- Que fofo!!! – ele falou, abraçando Rin em seguida.

- Esse é meu namorado lindo, Rinzinha. – ele sorriu para o moreno. – Naraku.

Rin sorriu para eles.

- Como o noivo o bonito… Hum… – Naraku piscou para Sesshoumaru, com a mão no queixo. – Forte…

- Hei, que história é essa? – Jakotsu deu uma cotovelada na costela dele. – Esse bofe não é pro seu bico, Narinho!

- Eu sei, querido. – ele sorriu, desmunhecando a mão. – Foi apenas um comentário.

- Sei…

- Er… Bem… Por que não fica um pouco em nossa festa, querida? – Naraku tratou de desconversar e mudar de assunto.

- Bem, é… – Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru na porta do apartamento. – O que acha, Sesshy?

- Podemos ficar um pouco. – ele retrucou. – A chave da casa sumiu. Liguei para minha mãe e pedi que mandasse alguém trazer a cópia.

- Então vamos lá, Rinzinha! – Jakotsu a levou para dentro da casa e inclinou o corpo para fora, olhando Sesshoumaru. – Vem, Bonitão!

- Detesto quando me chama assim.

- Rin não reclama.

- Rin é inocente e não percebe suas segundas intenções.

- Poxa, agora você me ofendeu. Jamais teria segunda intenção com o marido da minha amiga. – o rapaz fez cara de chateado e levou a mão ao peito, completando divertidamente: – Homem de amiga minha pra mim é mulher.

Sesshoumaru ignorou as palavras e procurou Rin com os olhos. Na sala havia alguns casais _diferentes _e ele preferiu não observá-los. Seguiu em linha reta até o sofá que Rin sentou-se. Ela reclamou dos pés doendo por causa do salto alto que usava, mas não deixou de sorrir um minuto sequer. Em seguida ela começou a se abanar, com calor.

- Por isso que eu queria um apartamento por andar. – Sesshoumaru falou no ouvido dela ao sentar.

- Ah, Sesshy, Jakotsu é tão legal. – Rin sorriu, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele e circulando sua cintura com os braços.

- Pessoal! – Jakotsu baixou o som e trouxe para si a atenção de todos. – Quero que dêem uma salva de palmas para meus amigos que se casaram hoje!

Um monte de _"oh", "que meigo", "que emoção" _e _"ai, acho que vou chorar"_ foi ouvido pelo casal, assim como infindáveis palmas. O pior veio a seguir: muitos abraçados apertados de todos. Nem os olhos ameaçadores e rosnados de Sesshoumaru pararam as demonstrações de carinho deles. Que inferno, Sesshoumaru reclamou mentalmente ao levar mais um abraço. O marido de Rin teve a ligeira impressão que uns deles quase deu um apertão no seu bumbum, mas parou ao ver a cara de Sesshoumaru.

Mais trinta minutos que ficaram ali, Rin aproveitou para dançar com Jakotsu e com os outros, divertindo-se com eles. Sesshoumaru agradeceu o fato de todos terem uma opção sexual diferente da sua: pelos menos assim não precisaria se preocupar com ninguém mexendo com sua mulher. Ele se arrependeu do pensamento quando no outro sofá um homem piscou para ele.

Ele se colocou de pé no momento que viu Inuyasha e Kagome passarem pela porta. Antes que tivesse tempo de se virar para Rin e chamá-la para irem embora, uma cena muito peculiar o fez balançar a cabeça para os lados e perceber que precisava de novas amizades.

- Aê, festa! – Miroku entrou dançando na sala, com os braços para cima e entrando no meio de todos, mas se escondeu atrás de Sango quando foi quase atacado pelo grupo. – Sango, não deixa me pegar!

- Jakotsu, preciso ir agora. – ela deu um beijo no amigo e foi para perto de Sesshoumaru. – Até mais.

- Mais tarde eu passo na sua casa pra conversamos. – ele acenou com delicadeza.

- Nem pense nisso.

- Ah, é mesmo. – Jakotsu riu com a cara de Sesshoumaru. – Querem aproveitar…

- Aqui está a droga da chave. – Inuyasha entregou, emburrado.

Ele não agradeceu e abriu logo a porta, aliviado por estar em sua casa.

- Querem entrar um pouco? – Rin chamou, passando por Sesshoumaru. – Fiquem à vontade.

Miroku foi logo se acomodando no sofá, assim como Inuyasha. Sango e Kagome arrastaram Rin para o quarto, para conversarem. Resignado, Sesshoumaru se sentou na poltrona e fechou os olhos, querendo evitar os pensamentos homicidas que pairavam em sua mente a todo instante. O que eles, imbecis, tinham que aceitar entrar?

- Você está bem, Sesshoumaru? – Miroku se atreveu a perguntar.

- Eu pareço bem, seu imbecil? – ele respondeu num rosnado, alisando a fronte.

- Er… Não. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Você precisa se acalmar, cara.

- Estou tentando. Estou realmente tentando. – Sesshoumaru falou entre dentes. – Mas vocês _aqui _não estão ajudando.

- Eu sabia que essa história de abstinência não ia te fazer bem, eu sabia. – Miroku balançou o dedo indicador para ele, com cara de sabedoria. – Está com uma aparência horrível. Parece que vai subir pelas paredes a qualquer minuto.

Segundos depois, Inuyasha teve que tirar as mãos de Sesshoumaru do pescoço de Miroku. As meninas apareceram em seguida, querendo saber o porquê da bagunça.

- Ele tentou me matar! – Miroku se escondeu atrás de Inuyasha e apontou acusadoramente para Sesshoumaru.

- E se você não sair daqui imediatamente, eu vou matá-lo!

- Não tenho culpa se você está irritado!

- Mas está atrapalhando eu acabar com minha irritação!

- Acho melhor irmos embora. – Sango segurou o namorado pela gola da camisa e o afastou. – Não quero que morra antes que a gente se case.

- Tchau, Rin. – Kagome se despediu, saindo com Inuyasha. – Divirtam-se.

Sesshoumaru esperou alguns minutos depois que eles saíram. Trocou olhares com Rin e ela pediu desculpas com aquele ato. Claro que não estava bravo com ela, nunca ficaria, então deu um sorriso. Rin piscou duas vezes quando ele saiu do apartamento e a levou junto, parando frente à madeira escura. Ela piscou, confusa.

- O que está…?

Ele não respondeu, apenas a pegou no colo. Rin deu uma risada, rodeando o pescoço dele com os braços e escondendo o rosto do pescoço dele. Seguiram em direção ao quarto – depois de Sesshoumaru trancar a porta para evitar que visitas inconvenientes entrassem sem serem convidadas. Ele abriu a porta do quarto com um chute e não se importou em ligar a luz.

- Sesshy… – Rin balbuciou no momento que ele a deixou na enorme cama de casal, tirando os sapatos. – Estou um pouco nervosa…

- Não fique, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou, tirando o casaco e jogando no chão. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele se aproximou e começou a beijá-la, tirando ao mesmo tempo a camisa. Rin relaxou um pouco, apesar de ainda estar tensa com a noite de núpcias. Sesshoumaru levou as mãos aos botões do vestido. Céus, mais de trinta botões!

- Não tinha um vestido com menos botões, Rin? – Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, depois de desabotoar mais de dez botões.

- Esse era o que tinha menos. – ela deu uma risadinha, divertindo-se.

- Estou quase… – faltavam seis. – Quase… – faltavam quatro. Nessa altura, ele usava as duas mãos. – Quase… Apenas mais um…

As mãos dele pararam e os olhos se voltaram para o aparelho telefônico no criado-mudo, que começou a tocar sem parar. Ele baixou a cabeça, desanimado. Contou até dez mentalmente, esperando o som parar. Contar até dez não ajudou, então contou mais um pouco. Rangendo os dentes de raiva, Sesshoumaru se preparou para desabotoar o último botão.

- Não acha melhor atender? – Rin deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Não. Parou. – ele falou, colando os lábios nos de Rin e levando as mãos para arrancar o vestido…

Novamente o aparelho tocou.

- Mais que inferno! – Sesshoumaru fechou a mão em punho e socou algumas vezes o colchão. – Maldição!

- Deixa ver quem é… – Rin se livrou dos braços dele e pegou o aparelho, suspirando desanimada ao reconhecer a voz. – É seu primo.

- Hakudoushi? – Sesshoumaru não acreditava.

- Sim. – Rin estendeu o aparelho para ele.

- O que quer? – Sesshoumaru falou ao pegar o aparelho. – Não aparece no meu casamento e ainda atrapalha minha lua-de-mel.

Sesshoumaru bufou. O imbecil disse que o vôo atrasou e que havia chegado somente àquela hora. Também pediu para o primo buscá-lo no aeroporto, pois não queria gastar dinheiro com o táxi. Além de ser inconveniente, o infeliz era avarento. De todos seus parentes inúteis, Hakudoushi era o pior deles, ganhando até mesmo do seu imprestável irmão.

- Hashi, pegue o maldito táxi que eu pago! – Sesshoumaru falou, massageando a têmpora com a mão desocupada. – Não. Nem sonhe em vir aqui em casa agora. Vá para casa da minha mãe.

Antes que Hakudoushi tivesse a chances de falar, ele colocou o aparelho no gancho e arrancou o fio da tomada, para evitar que tocasse mais uma vez.

- Será que agora vamos ter um minuto a sós?

- Ah, Sesshy… – Rin abraçou o marido, carinhosamente, beijando sua testa. – Não tem mais nada para acontecer nessa noite…

Sesshoumaru voltou a beijar Rin, finalmente conseguindo se livrar do vestido.

- Tem, sim. – ele sorriu e beijou o pescoço dela, subindo com os lábios depois para mordiscar a orelha. – O mais importante…

Rin deu uma risadinha.

Sesshoumaru levou as mãos para desabotoar o sutiã branco da mulher, mas parou, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Rin, desolado com sua sorte naquele dia. Agora era o maldito celular que tocava irritantemente na mesa de centro da sala. Ele passou a mão no cabelo, tentando se controlar, mas estava ficando impossível. O que fez para merecer aquilo?

Ele se levantou e foi atender, antes que Rin pedisse. Era novamente seu primo Hakudoushi, para comunicar que não havia táxis e que não conseguia falar com mais ninguém da família. Claro que Sesshoumaru mandou que ele fosse de trem ou ônibus – tudo aos gritos –, mas o primo se recusou veementemente. Ele voltou ao quarto, arrastando os pés, cabisbaixo. Rin havia colocado o lençol sobre o corpo, contraindo o rosto pela situação do marido.

- Tenho que ir buscar aquele… – Sesshoumaru vestiu a camisa e beijou os lábios de Rin antes de sair. – Não saia daí, por favor.

- Não se preocupe. – ela sorriu, beijando os dedos e assoprando sobre eles. – Estarei te esperando.

Sesshoumaru correu – literalmente – até o primo, no aeroporto quase do outro lado de Tóquio, dirigindo desolado pelas ruas da cidade. Eram mais de quatro horas da manhã quando conseguiu chegar à casa novamente, após despachar o primo na casa da mãe, mesmo ele insistindo que queria ficar na casa dos recém-casados. Entrou no quarto e encontrou Rin lendo uma revista, desinteressada, mas que sorriu e pulou nos braços dele ao vê-lo.

- Podemos continuar? – Sesshoumaru pediu, quase num choramingo. – Podemos?

Rin acenou com a cabeça, rindo divertida, então ele a deitou, não esperando para arrancar a roupa em seguida. Ele deitou seu corpo sobre o dela levemente, até Rin se acostumar com seu peso. Ela estremeceu, ainda tensa e nervosa, e Sesshoumaru baixou os lábios até a altura de seus ouvidos, acariciando o rosto dela delicadamente e contornando os lábios dela com o dedo indicador.

- Eu te amo, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou, sentindo o corpo dela relaxar. – Acho que agora vamos conseguir…

Rin riu e falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Enfim, sós!

_Várias horas _depois…

Sesshoumaru tombou para o lado, suado, puxando Rin para abraçá-la, delicadamente. Realmente, havia valido a pena ter esperado todo aquele tempo para ter Rin em seus braços. Cada mês, cada interrupção, cada irritação valera a pena, enfim. Ele suspirou apaixonado e beijou a testa molhada de suor dela, acariciando o rosto corado da morena, afundando os dedos nos cabelos dela, num ato de carinho.

- Sesshy… – Rin falou, arfando, com os lábios avermelhados e trêmulos. – Acho que… Perdemos o vôo para… Paris.

- Não tem problema. – ele sorriu calmo, como há tempos não ficava. – Pegamos outro.

- Bem… – Rin deu um sorriso sapeca e deitou sobre Sesshoumaru, abraçando-o. – Então podemos nos divertir mais!

- Essa é minha garota!

**

* * *

**

-

**Fim!**

-

* * *

_**Notas da Autora – **Olá, pessoal! Aqui estou com um novo oneshot de Rin e Sesshy. \o/ Eu adorei escrever fics de um único capítulo e estarei escrevendo mais, assim que tiver inspiração. ;-P_

_Bem, eu estou publicando hoje para desejar a todos um Feliz Ano Novo, com muita saúde, amor, paz e alegria em 2007. Que Deus abençoe todos, todos! \o/ \o/ \o/_

_Espero que gostem e não deixem de comentar, ok? _

_Ah, a idéia de colocar o Naraku como namorado do Jakotsu foi da Mitz-chan. A mente dela é muito criativa. XDDDDDD Agradecimento a Mitz-Limão por me ajudar e revisar. Obrigada, bobinha. Você sabe que eu te amo, não é mesmo? XD_

_Até a próxima. o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_


End file.
